


Fireworks

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: Vicley - It's Written in the Stars [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: “Hi,” she breathes, breaking him out of his thoughts of undressing her and Lucas refocuses his attention on her.“Hey,” he greets back, his Australian accent slipping noticeably in a way it always does when his emotional. “How… how are you doing?” he asks nervously, leaning against her doorframe.After the events of The Dark Night, Lucas talks to Travis. Then, he talks to Victoria.This is a fix for the fight in 2x11.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [CyrusBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/gifts), [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts).



It’s still raining when they send the patients to the hospital and extinguish the flames caused by the gas leak. Lucas lets out a sigh and watches the team of 19 pack up, though he’s mostly watching Vic and all he wants to do is wrap her in his arms and never let her go. But, Vic won’t even look at him, so Lucas busies himself with work. Unfortunately, on the way back he’s stuck in the engine with Montgomery and Gibson and Lucas braces himself.

“Um, Chief?” Montgomery whispers just as Lucas is about to hop in the engine. Lucas freezes and turns to the other firefighter.

“Montgomery,” he says flatly.

“Can we talk, sir?” Travis gives him a serious look and Lucas groans.

“Look, Montgomery, this isn’t the time or place,” Lucas snaps, but Travis stops him again.

“I know you and Vic had a fight. Cause I’m the best friend and she gets to bitch to me about it. But, I kinda feel like it’s my fault-”

“Yeah, well, it kind of is-” Lucas snaps before cutting himself off and taking a deep breath to calm himself. _Yelling at Montgomery won’t help anyone,_ he mentally reminds himself. “-sorry,” he says, more softly this time. “What is it?”

“I shouldn’t have told you I know about you and Vic like I did. Vic should have told you. Thing is, Vic and I are still getting over the rift the skyscraper caused, so her telling me about this thing she had was big, you know? But, if I’m being honest with you, sir, I only figured it out that you were who she was talking about because you walked in and acted unprofessionally with her in front of me. And, Gibson found out when you called her. So, really it’s kind of your fault the secret was out, um, sir,” Travis says and Lucas raises his eyebrows at him, though he can’t help but admire the way Travis is standing up for Vic. “Look, sir, I respect you a lot. I know Michael respected you a lot. So, I won’t report you and Vic because it’ll cause her pain and I don’t want that. And, because neither of you deserve the scandal and the career repercussions that will happen for sure if I report this. I doubt Gibson, will either. And, also, I think you two need to disclose on your own terms.” Lucas nods in thanks.

“Thank you, Montgomery. You’re right, Vic and I do need to talk,” Lucas admits with a sigh.

Travis continues, “but, Vic? Vic not only respects you professionally-” Lucas can’t help but chuckle.

“You know she yelled at me? Twice?” he says and Travis laughs, too. Lucas nods at him to continue.

“But, she also clearly has feelings for you… sir. And, I know that because I’m her best friend. And, I think you care about her, too. Relationships are tough, sir, and you have to open up for them to work. You have to be on the same page with the other person,” Travis says sadly and Lucas realizes that he’s talking about his ex-boyfriend, Grant. Lucas sighs, as he realizes that him and Vic had already been mixing the personal and the professional since the beginning and he can no longer treat them as two separate things. [Vic would often be ranting about her coworkers at home, so Lucas knew a lot of personal things without meaning to]. “Also, um, Vic doesn’t open up easily. So, I’m gonna tell you this. She hasn’t been in a relationship this serious in a very long time. And, her last relationship ended badly, so I think she was a little scared of what could happen if this became more serious than spice,” Montgomery says and purses his lips.

“Yeah, I… uh… haven’t been serious with anyone either. In a long time,” Lucas admits sadly and Travis nods. “Anyways, thanks, Montgomery. I’m glad Vic has a best friend like you. I’ll… uh… I’ll talk to her. We’ll figure it out,” he says and he and Montgomery exchange another nod before they get in the engine, Gibson joining them. Lucas zones out and his mind flashes back to his conversation with Jennifer.

_“You’re an idiot,” Jennifer says once Lucas is done recounting his fight with Vic._

_“Thanks, Jen, nice talking to you,” he replies drily._

_“Look, you want my advice?”_

_“Doesn’t matter, you’ll give it to me anyways, so shoot.”_

_“Okay, so it sounds like you’re more scared than you’re angry. Yes, her telling her her best friend, who is another firefighter at SFD, wasn’t a very bright idea, but you’re no saint, either-”_

_“She also told Gibson,” Lucas interjects._

_“Yes, so two people know. Which would only be bad if they report it, which I’m guessing they haven’t. So, you should. You and Vic – if you guys want to continue this relationship – should report it to HR. Hopefully, it goes well.”_

_“I could lose my job. Vic could lose her job. Telling HR would end badly-”_

_“So what do you wanna do? Keep her a secret forever? No wonder, she thinks you’re ashamed of her-”_

_“I’m not!” he snaps._

_“Okay, you’re not. And, I get that telling HR is a big step. But, is it a step you’re considering?”_

_“Of course. At some point. But, Vic took that choice from me,” Lucas sighs._

_“No, she didn’t. She told her best friend. Quit being dramatic, Luke,” Jennifer says, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “Now, back to what I think…”_

_“I’m listening,” Lucas says and purses his lips._

_“You’re scared. You’re scared of losing your job because that’s the one thing you’ve had ever since Eva-”_

_“Jen, I don’t wanna talk about Eva,” Lucas interrupts, running a hand through his hair._

_“Guess what? You have to!” Jennifer snaps on the other end of the line. “Look, you haven’t been in a relationship since Eva. So, this is pretty huge for you. Also, you don’t have any friends since Sullivan completely shut you out-”_

_“I killed his wife!” Lucas snaps, voice breaking._

_“No, you didn’t. You did everything you could. At one point you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. Look, Lucas, my point is that your job is all you’ve had since Sullivan left and Eva cheated on you. Obviously, you don’t wanna lose your job. But, you also have to realize that now you have something. Something that may become more important,” Jennifer continues._

_“I don’t want to have to choose between Vic and the job. Because I don’t think I’ll be able to. I chose my job over my two marriages and I don’t think… I don’t think I could bear choosing it over Vic, too. So, guess you’re right. I am scared of losing my job,” he admits with a sad sigh._

_“Or losing Vic,” Jennifer adds and Lucas hates that his sister is right. “Admit it, you’re falling for her.”_

_“I can’t be. I can’t fall for her. This will only end badly if I do,” Lucas says and shakes his head despite the fact that Jennifer can’t see him do it._

_“And, that’s your other problem. You’re scared of falling in love, Luke. You know, you could get it right this time. I mean, they say third time’s a charm,” Jennifer says, her tone lightening up a bit. There’s a pregnant pause. “Have you told Vic about Eva? Or Kate?” she asks after a while._

_“Nope. No, because I didn’t want to tell the beautiful, young woman I have been dating all about my baggage and the fact that I’ve screwed up every relationship I’ve been in,” Lucas says and he can hear Jennifer sigh on the other end._

_“Well, that was dark,” Jennifer quips and they both chuckle. “You know, communication is key to a healthy relationship. So, get your head out of your ass and talk to her,” Jennifer says._

_“People actually pay you for this kind of thing?” Lucas bites back._

_“Yup. And, those who pay me, get even better advice,” Jennifer replies teasingly. Lucas rolls his eyes. “I know you just rolled your eyes,” Jennifer singsongs. “Anyways, I gotta go, I have a patient. But, Luke?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Like I said, get your head out of your ass and talk to her, please. I can’t stand your moping anymore,” Jennifer says._

_“Yup, will do. Great talking to you, Jen. Thanks for the advice,” Lucas says._

_“Back at you, brother. Love you!”_

_“Love you, too. Tell the kids I said hi.” The call clicks and Luke sighs._

“Chief, we’re at the station!” Montgomery’s voice breaks through his reverie and Lucas looks up to find that they had, indeed, arrived at the station. [Part of him is glad everyone is busy, so nobody’s paying much attention to him]. He hops out of the engine and brushes past the rest of 19 to go and grab his things from the turnout room before he goes home.

“Hey, man?” Sullivan asks and Lucas turns immediately to face his former best friend.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you dropped by to talk,” Sullivan says and Lucas is a little taken a back. Despite his many attempts at reconciliation over the years, Sullivan had brushed him off, until now. “Kickboxing match on Saturday?”

“Sure, yeah,” Lucas replies with a smile.

“You have plans tonight?” Sullivan asks and Lucas almost wants to say yes and grab a drink with Sullivan in hopes of restoring their friendship. But, then his mind flashes back to the two conversations he had, and what he’d felt when he saw Vic earlier that night. [He can’t keep putting their conversation off].

“Kind of, yeah. Sorry, Sully, I’d love to hang out, but I have to figure something out tonight. Maybe another night?”

“Yeah, sure, just let me know. We’ll catch up,” Sullivan says and then Lucas grabs his things and leaves, exchanging goodbye’s with Sullivan.

He gets into his vehicle and drives to Victoria’s apartment, the route there imbedded in his brain. He parks, but stays inside for a few seconds, gathering his thought, his mind drifting automatically to Victoria. If anyone had asked him six months ago if he’d be dating one of his much younger subordinates, Lucas would have laughed. But, if he was being honest with himself, Victoria had never really been just his subordinate. There had always been something about her that had just pulled him in and Lucas was pretty sure that even if he’d tried ending it after that first night, he wouldn’t have been able to do it. Nervously, he runs a hand through his hair and decides to get out of his vehicle. [He’s trying hard to pretend his heart isn’t hammering in his chest].

He takes the stairs, despite the fact that Vic’s apartment building has an elevator, to calm his nerves.

He knocks, once, twice and finally the door opens, revealing Vic. Lucas sighs. [Even in her homey-outfit, with her hair all lose, she looks insanely beautiful]. Her cheeks are a little flushed and there are a few water drops on her forehead, a clear indication she’d just showered. Lucas licks his lips and his eyes drift over her slim frame.

“Hi,” she breathes, breaking him out of his thoughts of undressing her and Lucas refocuses his attention on her.

“Hey,” he greets back, his Australian accent slipping noticeably in a way it always does when his emotional. “How… how are you doing?” he asks nervously, leaning against her doorframe.

“I’m fine,” she bites back and Lucas flinches. She’s scowling and Lucas hates that he was the cause of that, that he’d made her upset.

“Vic, can we talk? I think- uh, I think we need to talk,” he says carefully, his gaze meeting hers, letting her see all the emotions he’s feeling. Victoria purses her lips, forces a smile, then nods and opens the door wider, motioning for him to enter.

“Come in,” she says softly, crossing over to the kitchen. “You, uh, want something to drink?”

“Water’s fine, thanks,” he says and sits at her kitchen island, strangely uncomfortable in a way he’d never been in her apartment. His eyes drift over her pj-clad form – shorts and an SFD t-shirt he recognizes as his – and he licks his lisp again when she bends over to grab something from a drawer, letting him see what was underneath those pajama shorts. Victoria then joins him at the kitchen island, twin glasses of water with ice and lemon. Lucas mutters a thanks as he takes a sip of his.

“You wanted to talk, so talk,” Victoria snaps and Lucas sighs.

“Victoria, I uh, I’m sorry about our fight. I’m really sorry about that and the way I acted,” he says finally after a long pause.

“I’m sorry, too,” she says, flashing him a tight smile. “Guess we both said some things we didn’t mean.”

He almost chuckles at the understatement, then nods, “yeah. We did.”

“So, um, I’m sorry about you finding out that Travis and Jack know about you like you did,” she blurts before he can continue and Lucas nods. “But, uh, I was a bit jealous, I guess that you had told someone and you were so casual about it because you had someone outside SFD to tell,” she says, and her voice sounds small and sad at the end and Lucas itches to touch her.

“What do you mean?” he asks as realization hits him that she might not have someone outside Station 19 to tell.

“Because… because I don’t have someone like that. I was dropped at a fire station in New York when I was a kid and I got adopted by this really great couple, but they… uh… died a few years ago. They’d fostered a few other kids, but I was the only one they adopted and raised. So, I don’t have any siblings. Station 19 has been my family ever since I got there. And, I felt horrible about keeping this secret from them, especially Travis, cause he’s my best friend. Like the brother I never had. But, I admit, I should have told you I told him. And, really it was more your fault for Travis finding out it was you.” Lucas narrows his eyes. “You just had to jump in and touch me the way you did in front of Travis!”

“I’m sorry, Victoria. I’m really sorry. I just- I didn’t really think- I wasn’t thinking in that moment. I haven’t felt like this about anyone in a really, really long time,” he admits and Vic’s face softens a little. “And, I’m sorry about your family. My, uh, my dad actually died when I was a kid. It’s why we moved to the States,” he says and Vic nods, and reaches her fingers across the table to lace them with his. They squeeze each other’s fingers in mutual comfort. [Lucas realizes that there are many things that tie him and Victoria together].

“Also, I probably should’ve told Travis to take it down a notch until I told you that he knew, but I kept chickening out and Travis was so excited I’d told him this big thing, since I’d kept a few things from him, so…” she trails off and Lucas nods. “So, I’m really sorry about that,” she finishes. Lucas takes a deep breath.

“Okay, I uh, I’m really sorry I gave you mixed signals about our relationship. But, that’s because I’ve been I guess a bit confused myself. Look, Vic, I am not ashamed of you. Why would I be? You’re… you’re amazing. And, I honestly don’t deserve you, but I’m- I’ve been really happy with you, so… Please, don’t think I’m ashamed of you. I’m not. I could never be. And, you are not just my subordinate. You’re more than that and you’ve always been,” he says, gazing deeply into her brown eyes. Vic meets his gaze steadily, unflinchingly and Lucas can’t help but admire her for it. He’s about to continue when she stops him, her eyes wide and passionate, so Lucas just lets her.

“Wait… I, uh, I was really hurt by the implication in your words because-” she cuts herself off and Lucas braces himself for what she’s about to say. “-because I don’t want you to see me as just your subordinate. Because you’re more than my boss. You mean something to me. I… really care about you. In a big way that drives me crazy sometimes, and I don’t want you to see me as your subordinate if I mean something to you, too. Which I don’t know if I do-”

“You do. You mean something to me, too, Victoria. You mean a lot of things to me,” he says, reaching out to grasp her hands in his. For a moment, their eyes meet again, and Lucas can feel the electricity pulsating in the space between them. “And, I don’t see _you_ as just my subordinate. You’re my subordinate at work, not here. Not in the bedroom. Not in this relationship. You shouldn’t be. If we keep going, I want you to know that we’re equal, okay?” Vic nods and smiles, and for the first time since before their fight, her smile is real. Lucas smiles, too, but his heart races. [He’d just admitted he has feelings for her].

“Um, you were saying?” Vic motions for him to continue his previous thought. Lucas closes his eyes, braces himself before opening them and meeting Vic’s unwavering gaze.

“I think I’m falling for you and that scares me half to death. Because falling for you means that I want to be in public with you. I want to go out on dates. I want to be with you. But, that could mean sacrificing my job. And, my job – my career – is all I’ve had for the past twelve years or so. Ever since my best friend left Seattle and my second wife cheated on me,” Lucas says finally. Vic blinks once, twice as she stares at him.

“Wait, you were married?” she asks, wrenching her hand out of his grasp. Lucas flinches.

“Yes. Twice. And, divorced twice. Mostly my fault. I chose the job,” he answers simply and watches Vic nod. “And, that’s the other reason I’m scared of falling in love with you,” he confesses, feeling tears prickle at his eyes. “Victoria, I am in no way the perfect man for you. I have baggage. A lot of it. Two failed marriages and countless bad habits, and I don’t really think things through when it comes to my personal life. My first wife, Kate and I, we got married straight out of high school. We were young and stupid and we lasted barely three years. We divorced after 9/11 when I left to help in New York. I had PTSD after that and it ruined my marriage.” It’s Vic who grasps his hands this time, holding them in both of hers, squeezing them in comfort. [Lucas doesn’t talk about his PTSD and 9/11, but they’re so tied to his first marriage, he has to]. “Then, I jumped into my next relationship and marriage fairly quickly. But, that marriage failed because I was too attached to my job and she cheated on me. And, after that… all I had was my work. I moved up the ranks fairly quickly and became Chief two years ago when I was thirty-eight. I don’t have the best track record with relationships and what I feel for you scares me because I might have to choose between you and my career. And, if we fall apart and I don’t have my career-” he cuts himself off, fights back tears and is about to continue when Vic cuts him off.

“You won’t. I know how much it means to you. We’ll- we can go to HR together. We can figure it out,” she says passionately, leaning across the table, closer to him.

“Okay,” Lucas says, nodding. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry about 9/11,” she says softly and Lucas chokes back a sob.

“Thank you, Victoria. And, even though falling for you… feeling what I feel for you terrifies me, I want it. I want you. I want us. I don’t- tonight I was really scared for you and I think losing you would be worse. So, I don’t care about protocol or policy or consequences, anymore, I just want you,” he says, his voice growing more steady with conviction. [There are tears in Victoria’s eyes, too].

“So, um, you also wanna go public with me?”

“Yeah. And, like you said, we can figure it all out,” he says, squeezing her hand.

“Is that all?”

“Well, um, this might seem a bit strange, but how will your team react? I don’t… I guess I’m a little worried about them thinking, um, lowly. Of me. I don’t want to lose their respect,” he says shyly and hears Victoria chuckle.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous! I mean, they might not be happy, but once they see that I think you’re pretty lovable and that you love me, they’ll accept it. They might not all be as on board as Travis, but that’s okay. Are you seriously that intimidated by my team?” she scoffs. Lucas chuckles nervously. [He really is].

“Of course, they’re your team,” he says and Vic smiles fondly.

“Like I said, I think you’re pretty lovable, so they’ll have to be fine,” she says, smiling.

“I think you’re pretty lovable, too, Victoria,” he says, meeting her gaze.

“I want you, too, Lucas,” she says softly. “And, I’m scared too. I haven’t been in a real relationship in a really long time, and my last one was really bad. And, that’s scary. But, I’d rather be scared _with you_ than apart. I’d rather fight _with you_ because we both care about each other, than just have sex. I know, I was the one who used sex as a distraction, but that’s because sex is easy. Fun. Lots of spice,” she says, her voice taking on a more teasing tone at the end. “This is hard. Love is hard. And, complicated. And, with loads of baggage. But, I want complicated. With you. That is, if you want it, too?” She bites her lip and Lucas smiles because he loves this side of her.

“I do. Of course, I want complicated with you, Victoria.”

“Oh, Luke…”

Lucas isn’t sure which one of them reaches for the other first, but they both stand up and round the kitchen island. And, then, his hands are on her hips and her hands are in his hair and her body is pressed impossibly close to his, and Lucas can smell her lavender perfume. He caresses her cheek and curls one spiral curl around his finger, fondly.

And, then, he kisses her.

And, it’s like kissing fireworks. Or, electricity.

Vic’s tongue slips into his mouth and he grunts in the back of his throat. His fingers are tangled in her hair as her kisses her back. Vic’s fingers thread through his blonde curls and her nails dig into the back of his neck.

He kisses thoroughly. [Desperately. Like a starving man].

She’s just as intense, pressing herself to him, pulling him towards her.

It’s fiery and intense. Electric.

Lucas doesn’t want to let go.

When air becomes a necessity, he pulls away, rests his forehead against hers, and breathes, “you’re so beautiful, Victoria. I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you, too, Lucas,” she whispers back headily before crushing her lips to his again.

Fireworks explode in his mind.


End file.
